Un poco más de ti
by StreetLovers
Summary: El dulce y amable capitán; la inocente y pura teniente, tienen un secreto, uno que solo las paredes de aquella habitación esconden. [Aihina]


El haori se encontraba en una esquina. Destrozado.

Momo miró sus manos vendadas, ambas, yacen inertes en el suelo, no las puede mover, eso no es problema, su preciado capitán de la quinta división, Sosuke Aizen, había roto sus manos, por su bien, o el de ambos, había mencionado él. Aunque no podía estar muy segura, en ese instante, estaba más preocupada por el dolor incesante de sus extremidades, que el escucharlo.

Por su bien. Por haber obrado mal, él la había castigado.

Ella no necesitaría sus manos, ya no.

Ella tenía prohibido darse placer a si misma, sin su capitán.

Él no merecía ser despreciado y remplazado por unas tontas manos —aunque las extrañaría mientras sanaran—, él tenía razón.

Por eso estaba allí, rendida a sus pies, con la cabeza gacha y su cuerpo sin rastro alguno de tela, su uniforme había desaparecido con su voluntad desde que entró a SU habitación.

—¿Ves, para que las tienes?, ya no necesitas de ellas —Lo escuchó, y sonrió segura de si misma entre el dolor, más que para pelear, no las necesitaré, pensó sin mirarlo.

El capitán se despoja de sus ropajes, dejando al descubierto su pecho fornido, por el trabajo y esfuerzo que ejerce como capitán de la quinta división, que lo señalaban y lo juzgaban por sus acciones, eso sin embargo a la pequeña teniente le importa poco, tenerlo así a la vista solo para ella, ahora la distancia un delgado pantalón de tela los separa, y a Hinamori-kun le parece una cruel agonía.

Le debía una disculpa.

—Capitán... yo...realmente...perdóneme, capitán Aizen.

A pesar de saber que en el vergonzoso momento en que la atrapó masturbándose, con sus dedos en ella, profundo y fuerte, gimiendo su nombre, suave y sumisa, cómo si él en verdad estuviera allí con ella y no fingiendo ser un buen capitán planeando su próximo paso para la caída de la sociedad de almas, con la compañía de sus dedos y ella, no tenía el derecho de sentir placer a costa de él sin él estar presente, ella no lo merecía, porque...

—El único que puede darte placer soy yo, ¿entiendes? ni tú, ni nadie más que yo, ni siquiera ese amiguito que te traes, el capitán Hitsugaya.

—Sólo es un amigo, mi capitán. —Replicó sin convicción.

Sosuke bufó interiormente, esa pequeña no se saldría con las suyas, ella era de él, le pertenecía, ella no debería pensar más que en él.

Eso era seguro.

Observó las manos vendadas de su teniente y sonrió con crueldad, sabiendo que ella no lo veía.

Suya, porque ella vivía por y para él.

Besó la frente de su subordinada, sintió a Momo estremecerse con la caricia dada.

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y eso qué él aún no empezaba, eso sería un juego de niños.

Bella, cómo la más delicada rosa, ilusa, cómo solo Hinamori-kun podía ser.

Recostó a la chica en el pulcro piso de su habitación, quedando a su merced y de piernas abiertas, toda para él, eso le excitó más que nada.

¡Estaba tan mojada por él!

—Espero que no hayas empezado sin mí, pero según veo, ya comenzaste la fiesta sin invitarme.

—No piense eso, capitán, no fue mi intención.

...No fue mi intención mojarme, de sólo pensar en usted.

—No me gusta el libertinaje que parece tomar tu cuerpo en mi ausencia. —Ella tragó grueso— Sin embargo lo perdonaré por esta vez, ya que tu cuerpo parece adorarme.

—Necesita de usted, mi capitán.

Sosuke asintió, dando un respingo, estaba clara su respuesta, le gustaba que fuera así.

—Lo sé, te preocupas por mí...cuerpo.

Esa palabra, el significado que conllevaban era peligrosa, para ambos, que eran conscientes de ello, mientras él para evitarlo, huir y divagar, intentando ignorar aquello que los podría unir como cadena, ella sonreía, un poco, no tanto, para romperse el corazón un poco menos, ella era consciente de sus sentimientos por él, sabía que él estaba al tanto de ello, pero pedir respuestas a esas alturas, ya era un tanto insultante prefería ignorar —pareciéndose a él en ese ámbito— sus sentimientos, que por lo visto no eran correspondidos pero si apreciados por su capitán. Al menos no se conformaba con nada.

Allí estaban, observándose, las manos de él vagaban sibilinas por su cuerpo, para el deleite momentáneo de la chica a sus pies

—Es un alivio que lo entienda, capitán Aizen...

Se detiene en sus labios, abriéndolos un poco, no tanto y pasa la yema de sus dedos por ellos, saboreando la textura, ese día, sería en día en que le diera un poco más de uso a la belleza de sus jugosos labios.

—Momo...

Para ella, el oír su nombre de él, es un elixir que calma su sed, un poco más cerca de él, de quién realmente es. Tal vez no le guste lo que encuentre pero esta dispuesta a arriesgarse por probar del verdadero Aizen.

Alza la cabeza y se topa con lo esperado, su masculinidad, le abofetea la cara, incluso cree que puede reconocer el olor de él gracias a esa nueva técnica, de la que disfruta, la hombría de él le acaricia la mejilla, lo siente húmedo y caliente, y ella gime al toque. Aizen solo puede sonreír, su pequeña niña sumisa.

La delicada nariz de ella lo olisquea, sin hacer nada, aun con la excitación, hacer eso con su capitán la sigue avergonzando a pesar de creer hace un tiempo que se había acostumbrado, cierra los ojos al sentir las manos del castaño soltar su melena del moño, los cabellos apenas tocan sus hombros, negro, brillante, suave. Tal como le gusta a él, con una pizca de inocencia salvaje.

Solo Hinamori-kun puede resolver su dilema, las estúpidas Arrancar con las que suele compartir su cama en Las Noches, no logran complacerlo al nivel que lo hace ella, por eso la pequeña teniente se merece un premio.

Un muy grato premio.

Al tener sus manos rotas, hechas pedazos, cortesía de él, la pequeña subcapitana no puede iniciar con el ritual de siempre, así que es él quien desabrocha el botón la delicada tela, con lentitud, saboreando la ansiedad y la expectación de la pelinegra, y toma la iniciativa como siempre.

La pequeña Hinamori-Kun se ha vuelto su estudiante, y no logra concebir la jocosa imagen de las expresiones estupefactas, sorprendidas, envidiosas, de odio, y otras más no tan agradables, si descubrieran el secreto de esos dos, por que ¿Quién puede concebir idea más oscura? Nadie, no logran ni imaginarlo.

El pantalón de tela cae al suelo.

Aizen se acerca, ya sin la paciencia de segundos antes y pega su entrepierna al rostro de la pequeña chica con cuerpo de adolescente, ella sale de la primeriza estupefacción al sentir su necesidad, que le recorre las venas, quemándole como fuego, Aizen pierde el control, como rara vez hace, al sentir la boca de ella, acariciándole, recorriéndolo entero, de arriba abajo, sin perdonar ningún pedazo de piel, y es que él también la necesita, como ella él.

Sosuke no suele gemir y tampoco jadear, su autocontrol es de envidiar para muchos que lo conozcan de vista, pero en ese momento lucha una fiera batalla por contenerlos detrás de los labios y que mueren en su garganta.

Y entonces no puede evitarlo.

La pequeña Momo ha descendido hasta lo más bajo, alcanzando aquel punto sin retorno, donde él entierra los dedos en el cabello oscuro, con fuerza, la acerca más a él, sin importarle ya, si lastima a la chica o no, y sentir su boca aprisionar con más fuerza su hombría, aunque a ella no parece molestarle ya que empieza una danza erótica entre su boca y el vientre bajo de él, ¡Que goce!

Y es allí cuando lo sabe, cuando él se marche, para no regresar más que para anunciar muerte y destrucción, a quien realmente extrañara será a ella, aunque apenas pueda decirlo en voz baja, consigo mismo, en soledad.

Ella siente que se ahoga y aquello no la hace más que feliz, por que puede intuir que lo esta haciendo bien al observar arriba el rostro contraído, casi en una mueca de dolor, —y que es todo lo contrario— y los labios entreabiertos que tanto adora besar, aunque sean pocas, con un gusto por ellos enfermizos, casi en la obsesión.

Sabe que ese hombre frente a ella es codiciado, no dejará que se lo arrebate nadie, con ese pensamiento engulle, besa, y lame, siente una humedad, delicada, tibia en su paladar y traga, pero ella no sabe que eso no es apenas el comienzo, de improvisto ella cae a suelo, y su capitán se lanza sobre ella, con…_eso… _en alto fuerte y palpitante, sobre ella, con sus rodilla a cada lado de su cabeza, hace que engulla su platillo favorito.

Su brusquedad la hacer mojar, se siente chorreante, y a pesar de tenerlo sobre ella, lo odia por segundos, porque en esos momentos necesita sus manos para calmarse, para apaciguar su dolor, que la consume, el no poder tocarse la vuelve loca.

Muerde un poco más fuerte, y deja que los dientes hagan su trabajo, su mandíbula parece estar hecha para hacer esas obras de arte —solo en él claro esta—, el deseo y el furor, aprisionados en una habitación que parece fundirse con sus jadeos, Aizwn da una estocada más fuerte que las anteriores y la hace volver en si y seguir disfrutando de la faena.

Recuerda Momo, no gritar, no querrás causarles problemas a Aizen-taichô.

—Hi..na…mo…r..i , Hinamo..ri, Hinamori-kun.

Ella lo mira directamente, y es que lo había olvidado, a él le gusta que lo miren directamente a la cara, en esas situaciones, contadas ocasiones en que puede observarlo sin parecer una atrevida, allí es cuando puede observar su rostro con claridad e irónicamente con plenitud, puede ver lo extremadamente largas que son su pestañas, el puente de su nariz, su forma delicada, que al aspirar con fuerza le parece sensual, la calma perdida en sus ojos, la forma de sus castañas cejas, ella, simplemente se pierde, no solamente con observar su mirada penetrante que taladra en su ser, pensamientos indecorosos, así como la esta mirando ahora.

Momo Hinamori se pierde.

Aunque esta vez, eso solo ella lo sabe ahora, porque su capitán jamás ha entendido la chispa y el extraño brillo, combinado con su mirada marrón, esa mirada que a veces parece seducirlo sin saberlo, por que claro, ella no es como él, jamás lo será, y eso es extraño para el que desconoce ese sentimiento de alivio al saber que ella no lo alcanzará, que no se convertirá en lo que él.

Eso ¿lo alegra? No sabe por que, y tampoco quiere saberlo.

Lo siente, cerca más cerca, esta allí, y entonces invade la garganta de la chica torrencialmente, ella no lo deja ir, ni poco de él, no se da el lujo de perderlo, y eso satisface en demasía al castaño, al saber que ella no dejará caer ni poco de él al abismo, no mientras ella pueda.

Cierra los ojos, apartando así la mirada de ella sobre él, para que no lo engatuse y haga más de lo debido, lo que en realidad desearía hacer, pero él no es de seguir los impulsos que le dictan su cuerpo, ni eso que los habitantes del Seireitei llaman corazón.

La última estocada y sale de su cavidad bucal un tanto cansado, ella esta risueña, por que al haber terminado con la primera parte del ritual sabe lo que sigue, y no duda que su Capitán también cumplirá, lo desean, no se atreven a decirlo el silencio es una preciada joya para ellos.

La emoción la invade al sentir los labios de él recorrerla y suspira, ya sabe lo que se avecina, no le desagrada ni un poco, y ella sabe que tampoco a él, por más que finja no conocer los sentimientos, no esos más allá de la 'amistad' y la cortesía que él le brinda, entonces es ella la que se acerca, se acerca un poco más a él.

Y eso Aizen-taichô no lo sabe.

Ni lo sabrá, se promete Hinamori-kun a sí misma.

* * *

><p>By: Streetlovers.<p>

* * *

><p>Realmente me encanta esta pareja, y por lo visto que no abundan historias sobre ellos, así aporté mi granito de arena. Esta no será la primera ni la última de mi historias sobre ellos, sería herejía. xD<p>

xx

Jueves, 15 de enero, 2015.


End file.
